


Qué, por qué

by Adhara



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una máquina con piernas de bailarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué, por qué

Por segunda vez en una semana le despierta el olor a tortitas y, en esos cuatro segundos en los que no sabe si está dormido o despierto, en el ahora o en el entonces que será, piensa que se trata de un recuerdo. Que abrirá los ojos y verá a los fantasmas de su familia preparándose para ir a la iglesia, la voz de su padre gritando que se levante de una vez, el ruido de los botes del desayuno al ponerlos en la mesa, una escena tan normal que se ha vuelto extraordinaria en su memoria. Pero cuatro segundos después sabe dónde es el aquí y cuándo el ahora, y es martes, y es el sofá de John Connor y el techo del salón de John Connor. El olor a desayuno es lo único que no desaparece. En los subterráneos las mañanas de martes olían igual que las de domingo: a goma quemada y a la falta de agua, a los hornos de fusión y a electricidad, a sudor y al óxido de máquinas que no pensaban. Cuando traga saliva Derek puede notar el fantasma del aire viciado pegándose a su paladar. Según los números rojos del vídeo son algo más de las ocho de la mañana, con la luz que atraviesa las cortinas y se refleja en el techo intensificándose por momentos, y los sonidos apagados de platos y cubiertos en la cocina. Se sienta en el sofá y se frota la cara, hace una bola con las mantas, se pone en pie y se estira. El suelo está helado.

Cuando llega al umbral de la cocina es la máquina quien le mira por encima del hombro una milésima de segundo antes de volver a lo suyo. A Derek, detenido en seco, le toma un momento adecuarse a la sorpresa. Esperaba a Sarah y se ha encontrado a la máquina. Unas semanas en el 2007 no han borrado todavía los años posteriores al Día del Juicio; abandona la somnolencia de un segundo para otro y casi espera verla fabricar una bomba sobre la encimera de la cocina. La máquina se gira, esta vez algo más, con el estómago de la camiseta tapizado de blanco, una mancha de harina con forma de explosión.

\- Necesito la levadura que está en el tercer armario - dice. Entonación neutra, voz uniforme y ni rastro de las órdenes que lleva dentro o del brillo artificial de los circuitos. A veces sólo parece una chica enfadada, como todas las chicas de su edad, y a veces Derek piensa que eso es lo que les matará a todos.

En un cambio de posiciones que parece estudiado al milímetro, Derek da dos pasos en diagonal y la máquina cruza la cocina hasta el armario de la levadura. Mantienen siempre una distancia relativa, incluso cuando él decide acercarse al desorden de ingredientes, al cuenco lleno de pasta informe y a la sartén humeante. No hay rastro de explosivos, de detonadores, de nada que no sea un desorden tan humano que Derek se pregunta si la máquina no está simplemente guardando el puesto de Sarah por un segundo. Sin prestarle la menor atención la máquina levanta un paquete pequeño de levadura, a medio usar y cerrado con una pinza, y lo sostiene por encima de su cabeza arrancando destellos del envoltorio plateado. Tiene restos de la mezcla en los dedos, en los nudillos y sobre el dorso de las manos, pequeñas y blancas, harina hasta el codo y una mancha en la mejilla que sólo se ha hecho visible ahora que la luz ha cambiado. Derek aparta la mirada y se fija en el plato de tortitas ya hechas a su izquierda; parecen galletas de arcilla, blandas y compactas. Acerca el plato hacia sí y la máquina vuelve a hablar.

\- Les faltó la levadura. - No baja los brazos todavía pero sí le mira, y Derek da un paso más para alejarse, el vello de la nuca erizado de repente al darse cuenta de que está pesando el sobre, los dedos extendidos, la mirada fija -. El proceso no estaba registrado correctamente en la memoria visual.

La máquina baja los brazos, abre el sobre y echa la levadura en el cuenco en dos movimientos. El olor a comida se intensifica cuando agarra una cuchara de madera y remueve la mezcla, dorada al sol y en el reflejo de las pupilas sintéticas. Derek se aparta de nuevo en lo que parece un retroceso por etapas y a cámara lenta, pero el hambre le puede y alarga la mano hacia el montón de tortitas desechadas en su camino hacia la ventana.

La mano de la máquina que no remueve la mezcla vuela hacia él y le golpea la muñeca. Una parte de Derek se lleva la mano a la cintura en busca de su pistola. La otra deja de respirar por la sorpresa del contacto físico y la ligereza del golpe, destinado a no hacer daño, inconcebible en uno de ellos. ¿Dónde lo ha aprendido? La máquina le mira y aunque su cara no registra cambios visibles la expresión habitual resulta adecuada; parece una cría contrariada, una adolescente hosca castigada a preparar el desayuno.

\- No están listos todavía.

Derek pasa tras ella en su escape hacia el cuarto de baño y al hacerlo cree que puede oir los engranajes manchados de harina, las agujas de sus señaladores y hasta los fuelles de la respiración, todo junto, todo ello conspirando en la luz del martes para hacerla pasar por algo que nunca podrá ser.

***  
Jueves, 16:37. Temperatura ambiental 23 grados centígrados.

Sujetos en pantalla: mujer de raza caucásica asignada sujeto #A1, pelo rubio, constitución delgada, cirugía superficial (mamas, pómulos, labios). Mujer de raza caucásica asignada sujeto #A2, pelo castaño, constitución delgada, cirugía superficial (mamas, labios). Hombre de raza caucásica asignado sujeto #B1, pelo castaño. Localización: costa del Pacífico, construcción de recreo tipo piscina. Sujeto #A2 adopta posición horizontal. Sujeto #B1 introduce órgano sexual en estado de erección en...

\- ¿John?

Entrando en multifoco. Patrón de voz correspondiente a Derek Reese, abandonar procesos de alerta. Sujetos #A2 y #B1 continuan copulación (Referencia: Reproducción en Mamíferos). Sujeto #A1 adopta posición sentada sobre sujeto #A2. Patrones de sonido no reconocibles. No computa. Derek Reese entrando en campo visual extremo derecho. Pulso normal.

\- John, tienes que... - Centrando foco. Derek Reese se detiene, dos metros y cuarenta y dos centímetros dirección Sur-Suroeste, atención desviada a sujetos #A1, #A2 y #B1.

\- No está.

\- Qué... ¿Qué es eso? - El pulso da un salto.

Banco de memoria. Referencia #EH27-8DS.

\- Formato DVD. Lo he encontrado en una inspección rutinaria. "Caramelos de varios sabores". - El pulso aumenta, los párpados se abren un cinco por ciento más. Sorpresa. Expande la referencia #EH27-8DS -: Distribuida por Film Corporation en 2000, ochenta y tres minutos. Protagonizada por Isabella, seudónimo, Cheyenne Sylver, seudónimo, TJ...

El patrón físico muestra enfado. Sorpresa. Inquietud. Pulso estabilizándose, mano derecha cubriéndose la boca, mano derecha regresando a posición de reposo -. ¿Dónde está John?

\- Se ha quedado en el instituto. Tiene un amigo. - Banco de memoria. Referencia #978-SR0 -. Van a comer hamburguesas. Es _guay_.

Derek B. Reese sale de la habitación. Reanuda el visionado. No hay variación en los patrones del procesador. No computa. No sabe. Qué, por qué.

***

Ella nunca duerme. No lo necesita. Es algo que Derek no olvida ninguna noche y esa no es una excepción, con el Santa Ana colándose bajo los quicios de las ventanas, apagando los ruidos de sus pasos. No la ha oido moverse pero ha visto su sombra media hora antes en la cocina, quince minutos antes detenida en la puerta principal, y no sabe si esos paseos de perro guardián se repiten todas las noches o si esa es especial. Si esa es la última. Si va a pasar algo. Al final lleva tanto tiempo observando las sombras en la pared que cae en un sueño de ojos abiertos, ausente, como si las pupilas se le hubieran pegado al papel de la pared. Cuando es la máquina y no la sombra de la máquina lo que se detiene frente a él es igual que un truco de salón. Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves. Ahora es oscuridad formando la silueta de una máquina, ahora es una máquina formando la silueta de una persona. Si parece imposible vuelve a mirar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - susurra, pero la voz parece no querer salir. Se incorpora sobre los codos y mira de reojo la Beretta sobre la mesa.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

La máquina da un paso y luego otro, y si responde a su pregunta Derek no lo oye. Está desnuda cuando sale al charco de luz difusa que entra por la ventana. Derek pierde el equilibrio sobre el sofá cuando trata de retroceder demasiado rápido, de apartarse aunque no sabe de qué. No hay armas a la vista. No hay nada a la vista más que una piel que se vuelve nítida por momentos. En alguna parte de su mente Derek piensa que tiene que gritar, despertar a los centinelas, que suenen todas las alarmas.

Tiene piernas de bailarina. Una curva apenas perceptible en el estómago. Los pechos pequeños y los pezones oscuros, los ojos abiertos, el pelo más largo de lo que él creía, de lo que se había permitido fijarse. La gente no se fija en el pelo de las máquinas. Y sin embargo a medida que se acerca trata de fijarse en su pelo, no en todo lo demás. Antes todo era sencillo; fuego, disparar, explotar. Correr, defender, continuar. Es ahora, medio tumbado en el sofá, cuando el no saber qué hacer lo paraliza. Aparta la mirada en un intento desesperado por recuperar la perspectiva de una habitación tan pequeña que de repente ella ya está ahí, rodeando la mesa, tan cerca que podría tocarla, tan jodidamente cerca que parece que ya la está tocando. Por primera vez la máquina aparta la vista de su cara y Derek hace otro débil intento por incorporarse. Sabe que ella puede distinguir el comienzo de una erección bajo los pantalones del pijama; no hace falta visión nocturna para eso. Los pechos de la máquina suben y bajan con una respiración que no parece tan obvia de día, recortados por la luz, como si fuera un dibujo entintado con electricidad.

Tiene que salir de ahí.

Y al momento siguiente, antes de que encuentre la manera de incorporarse sin chocar contra ella, de alejarse sin mirarla, la máquina le toca. No es un movimiento brusco pero se lo parece porque no es capaz de verlo venir, y no tiene las manos frías pero le hace saltar cuando apoya la palma sobre su estómago, en la piel sensible que rodea el ombligo. La respiración de Derek se vuelve superficial y los dedos de la máquina bajan hasta la cintura del pantalón y no se detienen. La sorpresa no impide que intente detenerla; la coge de la muñeca y piensa de forma estúpida en lo pequeñas que tiene las manos. Luego no piensa. Aún sujetándola mueve los dedos y le acaricia sobre la tela. No le está prestando atención, piensa por un momento. No sabe qué está haciendo más allá de lo obvio, de su cuerpo respondiendo mientras su mente busca salidas y encuentra en su lugar esa excitación creciente que el algodón de los pantalones no logra diluir. Gruñe y por fin la máquina se detiene pero no se engaña pensando que lo ha hecho por él. La mano vuelve al punto de partida en el estómago y Derek nota el peso cuando se sienta sobre él, primero en el estómago, después en todo el cuerpo. Con varios minutos y demasiada piel de retraso, sus reflejos parecen reaccionar lo bastante como para tratar de apartarla. Como si pudiera, se dice al aferrarle los muslos, y aún así tiene que intentarlo. Pero cuando se impulsa hacia adelante ella lo imita y se mueve sobre él, desnuda, y han sido muchos años, tantos años que por milésimas de segundo en cada respiración no sabe lo que es. No sabe lo que son ninguno de los dos. No hay paz entre lo que piensa y lo que siente, entre el saber que es una máquina y el notar el calor de una piel como la suya bajo los dedos, infinitamente más suave, más blanda en apariencia y al tacto. Se detiene en esa sensación un segundo más de lo necesario hasta que distingue cicatrices en el pecho, en la cara, como un reflejo de las suyas en una piel que puede sustituirse y cultivarse. La máquina le coge del cuello y avanza de rodillas sobre el sofá, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, movimientos prestados, piel sintética y sudor real. Una máquina que parece una mujer, después de todo, en cien detalles perfectos e imposibles de diferenciar cuando se inclina sobre él. No hay titubeos en ella, sólo una coreografía al besarle el cuello, el pecho, algo aprendido y memorizado. Pero Derek sí es humano, intenta disculparse ante sí mismo cuando coloca las manos en sus caderas. Es humano y no recuerda la última vez que alguien le besó así, y es sólo una máquina que podría romperle la espalda con las piernas, sólo eso, nada más, que cede bajo sus manos y se mueve sobre él en el preciso instante en que presiona sus muslos. También le mira, detenida, en pausa.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad? - Y no es su voz. A pesar de todo, del calor, del miedo, del asombro, a través de todo Derek puede reconocer que no es su voz o al menos no es la voz que ha asociado con la máquina (con esa máquina en concreto) sino una voz anónima, tal vez de otro video. Y cuando la máquina vuelve a abrir la boca la necesidad de impedir que diga una sola palabra más con esa voz desconocida se vuelve primordial, urgente. Le tapa la boca con la mano pero no es suficiente, no basta para acariciar la sensación de control que necesita, y en un segundo la ha empujado a un lado en una llave que la deja tendida sobre el sofá. Derek se arrodilla entre sus piernas jadeante y alerta, pero no pasa nada. No hay un contraataque ni un golpe pero los ojos de la máquina enseñan ahora un poco más de blanco, o eso cree. Conserva una mano sobre su boca y con la otra dibuja una línea torcida desde su cuello, entre los pechos, a través del abdomen que deja de respirar por un instante cuando lo toca. Se esfuerza por no titubear al llegar al vello rizado y áspero entre sus piernas, no dudar, mantener el control. Vuelve a mirarla a la cara y también se esfuerza por no temblar cuando encuentra humedad y una sensación que casi había olvidado, de carne abierta, de un calor que le grita en las sienes. Mete un dedo que resbala y luego otro, y las dudas sobre los logros de esa imitación se pierden para siempre. Bajo su mano los labios de la máquina se mueven y la máquina gime, con su voz, con la voz que conoce, con una sincronización tan perfecta que Derek siente deseos de gritar y de llorar. Saca los dedos y la odia por el calor y la humedad, por la forma en la que levanta las caderas para ir a su encuentro cuando usa la mano húmeda para abrirle las piernas.

Quizá la máquina ve el futuro; le tapa la boca cuando se lanza contra ella, dentro de ella, y de repente todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo despiertan de un coma y aullan a la vez. El quejido derrotado, furioso de Derek rebota contra la palma y se extiende por los dedos pequeños y por las paredes en silencio, un ultrasonido que sólo ellos escuchan. La embiste una y otra vez sin querer cerrar los ojos, sin querer mirarla directamente, pero no puede evitar caer sobre ella mientras lo hace hasta hundir la cara junto a su cuello, contra su pelo. Embiste y retrocede, se sacude, distingue a medias que ella ya no le tapa la boca y ahora le araña la nuca, y querría hacerle daño, de verdad. Querría ser capaz de provocar una reacción automática y mortal, de encontrar metal y circuitos, para poder olvidarse de cómo respira bajo él al mismo ritmo irregular, imperfecto y humano. La muerde el cuello y ella le araña la espalda, hunde los dedos en su pelo y tira, y cuando ella responde besándole la mandíbula, tan suave que le marea, Derek piensa que nunca ha recibido un golpe más violento. Y entonces cierra los ojos, se rinde, murmura, _Cameron Cameron Cameron_ , y sabe que ha perdido la guerra.


End file.
